List of Liv and Maddie episodes
Liv and Maddie is an American sitcom created by John Beck and Ron Hart and produced by It's a Laugh Productions for Disney Channel. It stars Dove Cameron playing identical twins. The series premiered on July 19, 2013 for a 21 episode first season. On January 13, 2014, it was announced that Liv and Maddie was renewed for a 13 episode second season to begin airing in September 2014, and the cast would go into production in March 2014. Season 1 (2013–14) No. in series 1 1 "Twin-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John D. Beck & Ron Hart July 19, 2013 5.87 Liv Rooney (Dove Cameron) has returned home from a four-year stint in Hollywood to the open arms of her parents, brothers, and twin sister, Maddie (Dove Cameron). The pair had hoped to continue their relationship from when Liv first left, but have unfortunately grown into opposing personalities. When Maddie confesses she has a crush on a classmate, Diggie, Liv disguises herself as Maddie in an effort to win her a date to the upcoming dance. Unfortunately, Diggie says no. Meanwhile, Joey (Joey Bragg) and Parker attempt to turn their shared bedroom into a "bro-cave". Song(s): On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons (performed by Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney as Stephanie Einstein)6 2 2 "Team-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John D. Beck & Ron Hart September 15, 2013 3.68 The school principal suddenly announces budget cuts just as Maddie is selected as captain of her basketball team, denying any chance of new uniforms or trips to tournaments. As soon as she voices her concern, Maddie discovers the lack of support from the team. In an effort to better her leadership skills, Liv offers to join the team to help demonstrate Maddie's newfound abilities. Meanwhile, Parker brings home a case of tarantulas from school, that have suddenly escaped, and has roped in Joey for help. 3 3 "Sleep-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John Peaslee September 22, 2013 3.09 Liv is concerned that she missed out in watching her younger brother, Parker, grow up, and has taken it upon herself to host a sleepover with his buddies, which is deemed unsuccessful. Knowing Maddie has a better relationship with Parker, Liv turns to her for help. Meanwhile, Pete takes Joey out to dinner in fear he spends too much time playing video games. En route, Pete gets pulled over by an officer friend who offers the pair a ride in the squad car. Additionally, Maddie and Willow build a guillotine for a school project. 4 4 "Steal-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John D. Beck & Ron Hart September 29, 2013 2.910 Maddie has gotten overly involved in her position as basketball team captain, and Liv has taken notice and considers making new friends at school. When Liv finds out that Maddie has arranged for a fellow student to befriend her, she cuts school with a more troublesome student against Maddie's discretion and gets in trouble to which Maddie takes the blame. Meanwhile, Joey is given a state-of-the-art smartphone and takes on a position in the mall food court in an effort to pay the bill. 5 5 "Kang-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman David Monahan October 6, 2013 3.211 It's Halloween, and Ridgewood High is hosting its annual "Halloween Scream fest". Maddie gets invited to join the couples costume contest by Diggie, and the pair has difficulty reading into the outing. Joey is interested in the new girl at school and Maddie suggests that he practice talking to other girls before approaching his crush. Unbeknownst to him, the first girl he approaches is his sister, Liv, while in costume. Meanwhile, Parker discovers a clown doll that once belonged to Karen, who thought she had long disposed of. 6 6 "Skate-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John D. Beck & Ron Hart October 13, 2013 2.912 Liv's boyfriend, Connor, is a professional skateboarder, and is in town to participate in a local competition to which Liv is asked to sit on the panel as a celebrity judge. Sadly, Liv receives a text from him wanting to break up and is intent on backing out of her judging position. Maddie, however, tells her that the best way to get over a breakup is to seek revenge. Meanwhile, Joey and Parker meet another skateboarder, The Masked Shredder, only to discover that he is really Skippy, a childhood friend of Joey's. 7 7 "Dodge-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Heather MacGillvray & Linda Mathious November 3, 2013 3.3 13 Although working as the school psychologist, part of Karen's position at the school is to assign community service projects. Liv is not happy with the work assigned to her, and decides to work at the Senior Citizen Center with Maddie instead. Unfortunately, both twins are scheduled to work in the same room, and the idea of playing dodge ball is suggested as a matter of settling who gets to use the room. Meanwhile, Joey gets in a pickle while standing guard over the school mascot and begs Parker for his help. 8 8 "Brain-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Linda Mathious & Heather MacGillvray November 10, 2013 3.014 Ridgewood High is hosting the annual "Brain Olympics", and Joey is intent on forming a team in hopes of winning. Liv, in an effort to shed part of her girly image, convinces Joey to let her join the team. In competition, each team has to build a Rube Goldberg machine, but when Joey thinks she is not clever enough, Liv decides to build her own. Meanwhile, Maddie holds a yard sale to raise funds for the French Club's trip to Montreal, and Willow accidentally sells a priceless childhood memory. 9 9 "Sweet 16-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Sylvia Green November 24, 2013 3.315 It is Liv and Maddie's Sweet 16, and both girls have a difference in opinion on birthday party ideas. Karen has kept it secret that the girls were born on opposite sides of midnight and parties were hosted on Liv's birthday as she was born first. Liv decides to host a surprise party for Maddie at midnight, and has roped in some of Maddie's closest friends to take her out for a friendly dinner, forcing Maddie to think the party was only for Liv. Although upset, Maddie returns home to a party commemorative of their youth. 10 10 "Fa-la-la-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Sylvia Green December 1, 2013 3.117 The annual Stevens Point Holiday Spectacular is coming up, and Liv is asked to host the televised event. When Liv discovers the little girl she's asked to perform with shares the same strong desire for the spotlight, trouble ensues. Additionally, Pete and Maddie are in charge of decorating the city's Christmas tree, but the power goes out amid Liv's performance. Meanwhile, Parker swindles money from Joey while dressed as Santa and an elf in order to purchase an expensive present he suspects no one will gift him. Song(s): Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Vaughn Monroe (performed by Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney)16 " 11 11 "Switch-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Danielle Hoover & David Monohan January 17, 2014 3.218 A disheartened Maddie fails her driving test while a gleeful Liv is given the lead role in a film adaptation of a well-known sci-fi novel, Space Werewolves. However, the boys are concerned that Liv is unsuitable for the role, and Maddie agrees to take her place at a meet-and-greet in turn for Liv taking her driver's exam. Unfortunate for Liv, the driver's test goes awry when she is forced to wear Maddie's glasses, whereas Maddie stands up to a crazed fanatic: Artie. Meanwhile, Diggie tries to win Pete's approval. 12 12 "Dump-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John D. Beck & Ron Hart January 26, 2014 2.619 Maddie and Pete sign up for a two-on-two tournament. However, Pete's skills are a bit rusty, and Maddie fears losing. After meeting Joey's personal trainer, Bernard, Maddie leaves Pete for a more skilled teammate, who in turn finds a teammate in Diggie. Karen cites that Maddie and Pete's dissolution of their pairing was solely based on winning, and the two apologize and team up again. Meanwhile, Liv earns the lead role in the school play of a career driven housewife, a characterization similar to Karen. Guest stars: Dwight Howard as Bernard 13 13 "Move-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Ernie Bustamante February 9, 2014 2.720 Karen has just discovered how to video chat on her new phone and accidentally dials Maddie and the kids discover that the family is moving. Liv is saddened to leave her childhood home she has just returned to and fakes sick to stay home while Maddie and Joey finally face their fears at school in hopes of avoiding humiliation the following Monday. When all finally arrive home, the kids find out they are simply moving into a hotel while the house is being tented for beetles, only to discover the troubles were brought on by Parker. 14 14 "Slump-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John Peaslee March 9, 2014 2.121 Maddie is helping Willow practice for varsity softball tryouts, but Willow is overwhelmed by her crush on Joey. Liv suggests sneaking in a love note from a secret admirer to distract Willow, but Willow believes it's from Joey. Meanwhile, Karen gets Liv an appearance on the local morning news program, but Liv accidentally mistakes permanent glue for makeup glue when trying on a costume for an upcoming role, so Liv improvises. Additionally, Parker helps Evan train for his blue belt in karate. 15 15 "Moms-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Jenny Keene March 16, 2014 2.422 When Liv discovers she's not invited to Karen and Maddie's mother-daughter weekend, she invites her TV mom from Sing It Loud!, Bree, to help interrupt their outing. Suddenly, Liv is covered in leeches while wading in a lake, and when Bree runs away, this allows Karen to take care of her ailing daughter. Meanwhile, with the Rooney girls out of the house, Joey and Parker use the house to host tours of their famous sister's, Liv's, living quarters. Surprisingly, Joey's arch nemesis, Artie, is a fan of Liv's character and joins the tour. 16 16 "Shoe-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman William Luke Schreiber April 6, 2014 N/A In order to help Maddie "embrace her inner sparkle," Liv has Maddie try on the perfect pair of pumps. Maddie becomes addicted to the pumps, which has unintended consequences when her priorities begin to shift to the extreme. Meanwhile, Evan is staying with Rooney's for the weekend, and is forced to help Parker with the household chores, but the pair struggle to keep away from Karen's new woodchopper. Additionally, Joey recruits Diggie to train him for the shuttle run in order to keep his perfect GPA. 17 17 "Howl-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Danielle Hoover & David Monahan April 13, 2014 N/A Liv is up for the lead role of a werewolf in the movie adaptation of a popular sci-fi graphic novel, and has invited a girl named "Fangs" -- the girl who wrote a book about being raised by wolves -- to help develop her character. Fangs finds success with roughening up Liv, but struggles with teaching her to howl. Meanwhile, Maddie hopes for more alone time with Diggie. When Joey discovers that Diggie has signed them up for breakdancing lessons, Maddie suggests Joey attend them instead. Guest stars: Kel Mitchell as "Q-Pop", Laura Marano as Fangs 18 18 "Flashback-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Sylvia Green May 4, 2014 N/A Maddie is anxiously awaiting the arrival of an invitation to the tryouts for the Junior Olympics' girls' basketball team. When the letter comes, Liv is worried about Maddie leaving her as she has just moved back home and hides the letter from her. A suspicious Maddie taunts Liv's feelings of guilt, and Liv decides to give the letter to Maddie later that night. Prior to delivering the letter, Liv is comforted by the consideration of Maddie's feelings when Liv first left for Hollywood and share the memories of that interaction. 19 19 "BFF-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Kali Rocha & Johnathan McClain June 22, 2014 N/A Liv is awaiting the arrival of her best friend and Sing It Loud! co-star, South Salamanca, and has prepared a get together to introduce her to some local friends. When Maddie introduces Diggie to South, Maddie asks him to be cordial towards South but misinterprets their friendliness to flirting. Meanwhile, it's Pete's 25th high school reunion and has invited Karen to come with him. When Karen meets Pete's former flame, Karen fears that Pete settled on marrying her instead of high school sweetheart. Guest stars: Raquel Castro as South Salamanca 20 20 "Song-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman Linda Mathious & Heather MacGillvray (teleplay) Sylvia Green (story) June 29, 2014 2.024 Pete and Karen hire an agent to shoot a music video for Liv in an effort to promote her musicality. Unfortunately, the video becomes a sleeper hit only to boost the popularity of frozen yogurt. Meanwhile, Maddie gets a job at a local yogurt shop in an effort to spend more time with Diggie, the shop manager. Liv's agent wants her to perform the song at the yogurt shop, but Liv is unhappy with her image portrayed in the video and performs a different song she wrote using poems pulled from Maddie's journal as lyrics to which everyone prefers. Song(s): FroyoYOLO by Dove Cameron (performed by Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney); Count Me In by Dove Cameron (performed by Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney)23 21 21 "Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney" Andy Fickman John D. Beck & Ron Hart July 27, 2014 N/A Liv begins shooting for her new movie, Space Werewolves. After being rejected as a good Tristan Lycanth by a reporter, Liv says she will do her own stunts. Maddie's leg buckles while she does a winning shoot. Maddie has to get knee surgery effectively stopping her from playing basketball. Liv wants a stunt double but does her own stunts to prove to Maddie that fear is just imagination. The trailer for Space Werewolves airs and Maddie stands up. Guest stars: Garry Marshall as Vic DeFazerelli. Season 2 (2014) Write the second section of your page here.